Dua Dalam 25
by Derpina Doppelganger
Summary: Satu kisah tentang dua orang dalam dua puluh lima tema. Untuk Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge


**~Dua Dalam 25~**

**Silmarillion©JRR Tolkien**

**Summary: **Satu kisah tentang dua orang dalam dua puluh lima tema. Untuk Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge.

**Nama-Nama:**

Fëanáro—Fëanor

Nelyafinwë Maitimo—Maedhros

Kanafinwë Makalaurë—Maglor

Turkafinwë Tyelkormo—Celegorm

Morifinwë Carnistir—Caranthir

Curufinwë Atarinkë—Curufin

Ambarussa Pityafinwë—Amrod

Ambarussa Telufinwë—Amras

Telperinquar—Celebrimbor

Nolofinwë—Fingolfin

Arafinwë—Finarfin

**.**

**.**

**.**

1. Teacher

Melihat minat Fëanáro yang begitu besar pada kriya logam, ayahnya mengirim pemuda itu pada Mahtan, pandai besi terbaik di Tirion. Belum genap tiga tahun berguru, Fëanáro sudah melampauinya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku ajarkan kepadamu," ujar Mahtan bangga. "Kau boleh bekerja sendiri sekarang."

Meski ayahnya telah menyediakan bengkel kerja di rumah, Fëanáro bersikeras untuk terus bekerja di rumah gurunya. Mahtan tidak mencurigai niat Fëanáro sampai muridnya itu menghadiahi putri tunggalnya kalung yang ia tempa sendiri. Dan setiap kali Mahtan membicarakan Fëanáro di hadapan Nerdanel, rona merah muda akan menghiasi pipi putrinya sepanjang sisa hari itu.

.

2. Aimless

Keduanya begitu larut dalam debat tentang kriya dan kerajinan logam, sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari kalau mereka sudah jauh dari Tirion—terbawa oleh kuda yang berderap tak terarah.

"Ayah tidak akan cemas," kata Nerdanel, menolak usul Fëanáro untuk pulang. "Aku sudah terbiasa berkelana sendiri, tidur beralas rumput dan berselimutkan langit."

Sejak hari itu, keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu berkelana di padang liar tanpa tujuan—semata-mata menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Dan bagi Fëanáro, jiwanya yang tak kenal lelah akhirnya menemukan tempat untuk bersandar.

.

3. Warm

Bukan tanpa alasan Fëanáro dinamai ibunya sebagai 'roh api'. Matanya seolah memiliki cahayanya sendiri yang tidak kalah terang dari Laurelin. Pada semua kriyanya ia mencurahkan perhatianyang besar, sampai-sampai ia memilih tinggal di rumah biasa, bukan di istana ayahnya, semata-mata agar ia bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja. Selain itu ia juga orator yang ulung, cendekiawan belia, ahli sejarah dan adat istiadat—bidang apapun yang pernah ia sentuh, pasti dikuasainya.

Dan Nerdanel menyukai saat-saat Fëanáro berbicara tentang proyek terbarunya. Api yang bersemayam dalam jiwanya seolah mengalir juga ke dalam dirinya, berbagi semangat dan kehangatan.

.

4. Young

Usia keduanya belum genap lima puluh tahun—usia dewasa di kalangan Eldar—ketika mereka menikah. 'Terburu-buru', 'terlalu cepat', 'tidak sabaran' adalah komentar orang-orang di Tirion mengenai pasangan muda ini—tentunya disampaikan di balik punggung keluarga raja. Tentu saja Fëanáro tidak memedulikan apa kata orang tentang mereka.

"Lebih baik menikah muda sebelum aku harus menghadapi perjodohan." kata Fëanáro santai. "Dan aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan gadis selain dirimu." Sang pangeran Noldor tersenyum lebar ketika ia mendapati pipi pucat istrinya bersemu semerah rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

5. Boy

Sudah berjam-jam Nerdanel menjerit sejak ketubannya pecah saat makan malam. Tangan Fëanáro gemetar. Akankah api dalam dirinya menurun pada anak mereka? Apakah api itu membakar jiwa sang ibu, seperti apinya dulu? Apakah—

Pikiran Fëanáro lenyap begitu saja ketika suara tangisan pecah. Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi apa-apa, pintu kamar terbuka dan bidan menyilakannya masuk. Nerdanel menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Laki-laki," bisik istrinya, mengulurkan bayi dengan sejumput rambut merah di kepalanya. "Anak laki-laki…"

"Nelyafinwë," Fëanáro mengecup dahi putranya. "Namanya Nelyafinwë."

"Nelyafinwë Maitimo."

.

6. Melody

Kediaman Fëanáro tidak pernah sunyi dari melodi dan nyanyian. Ketukan pahat Nerdanel di studionya, dentang berirama dari palu di bengkel Fëanáro, maupun goresan pena dan perkamen Maitimo dari perpustakaan.

Namun komposer dan pelantun melodi terindah di rumah Fëanáro—sekaligus pemusik terhebat sepanjang masa—adalah Kanafinwë Makalaurë, yang lahir lima belas tahun setelah si sulung. Begitu senar-senar harpa dipetik dan nada-nada mengalir dari kamarnya, semua melodi terjalin menyatu dalam musik Makalaurë, menghanyutkan setiap individu ke dalam aktivitas masing-masing.

.

7. Run

Semua orang di kediaman Fëanáro selalu bangun pagi, namun tidak ada yang bangun lebih pagi dari Turkafinwë Tyelkormo. Putra ketiga Fëanáro sempat membuat kehebohan: saat Nerdanel berniat membangunkannya, Tyelkormo yang baru berusia setahun menghilang dari boks bayinya dan tidak dapat ditemukan di seluruh penjuru rumah. Setelah mengerahkan hampir separuh pemburu terbaik di Tirion, Maitimo akhirnya menemukan adiknya di dalam hutan kecil, bermain-main dikelilingi lusinan hewan penghuni hutan.

"Kupu-kupu!" seru Tyelkormo riang setelah ia dibawa pulang dan Nerdanel kembali tenang. "Kupu-kupu ajak aku lari-lari!"

.

8. Face

Ciri khas wajah Nerdanel adalah warnanya yang kemerahan. Namun Nerdanel sendiri menganggap wajahnya jelek, apalagi ibu tiri Fëanáro, Ratu Indis, terkenal akan kecantikannya. Fëanáro—yang tidak pernah akrab dengan Indis—tentu saja tidak setuju dengan Nerdanel. Menurutnya, wajah Nerdanel lembut dan hangat.

Anak keempat mereka, Morifinwë Carnistir, adalah satu-satunya anak yang mewarisi wajah khas Nerdanel. Si kecil Carnistir seringkali berpindah tangan di antara para sepupu, semua berebut mencubiti pipi gembil kemerahannya.

.

9. Reflect

Mata kelabu yang tajam. Rambut gelap mengilat. Jemari cekatan nan terampil, mampu mengenali retak dan gores setipis apapun di permukaan logam.

Ketiga ciri khas Fëanáro diwarisi oleh putra kelimanya, Curufinwë Atarinkë, yang tidak hanya mirip secara fisik namun juga mewarisi keahlian sang ayah dalam kerajinan logam. Warisan ini diteruskan ke putra Curufinwë sekaligus satu-satunya cucu Fëanáro, Telperinquar.

.

10. Two

Gosip tentang rumah tangga Fëanáro kembali menjadi topik hangat ketika Nerdanel hamil untuk keenam kalinya. Setelah lima putra, mereka ingin menambah anak lagi. Terutama Nerdanel, yang menginginkan kelahiran anak perempuan.

Begitu bidan menyatakan Nerdanel mengandung anak kembar, gosip itu memanas lagi hingga menjadi sensasi ketika ia melahirkan: tujuh anak, dan semuanya laki-laki! Para ibu di pasar tak henti-hentinya membicarakan keluarga dengan anak terbanyak yang pernah ada di kalangan elf.

Ramai nian kediaman keluarga Fëanáro!

.

11. Wish

Dengan adanya tujuh putra—empat remaja, satu pra-remaja dan balita kembar—ketenangan adalah hal yang langka ditemui di rumah mereka. Ketenangan yang ada hanya berlangsung menjelang pecahnya badai; entah itu berupa Tyelkormo berlarian dengan Huan, anjingnya, di dalam rumah dan menodai setiap sudut dengan lumpur; Carnistir yang berkelahi dengan anak tetangga, Curufinwë yang bereksperimen dengan karya Fëanáro, atau si kembar Ambarussa yang nekat memanjat pohon dan ketakutan hingga tak bisa turun.

Tak heran keempat anggota keluarga lainnya lebih suka menyibukkan dirinya masing-masing, menciptakan ketenangan sesaat yang semu, sambil berharap anak-anak tidak mengundang badai ke dalam rumah mereka.

.

12. Smile

Bulan-bulan tumbuh menjadi tahun dan anak-anak lelaki berisik tumbuh menjadi pria-pria dewasa, termasyhur akan bakat dan pencapaian mereka dalam berbagai bidang. Hampir setiap hari ada surat yang datang meminta bantuan mereka untuk suatu hal atau mengundang mereka untuk perjamuan di rumah bangsawan. Bukan hal aneh ketika di suatu pagi Nerdanel menemukan beberapa putranya sudah menyiapkan kuda, siap pergi entah ke mana selama beberapa hari.

Satu-satunya momen di mana kesembilan anggota keluarga itu bisa berkumpul adalah di perjamuan tahunan Raja Finwë untuk memperingati hari tibanya kaum Eldar di Valinor. Bagi Nerdanel, momen itu adalah saat berharga untuk melihat senyum Fëanáro bersama Nolofinwë dan Arafinwë, kedua adik tirinya—sesuatu yang jarang terjadi jika mereka bertiga berada di satu ruangan.

.

13. Deep

"Apa yang engkau sembunyikan di balik kain itu, suamiku?" tanya Nerdanel, matanya berbinar. Apapun yang dibuat Fëanáro selalu membuatnya kagum.

"Ini karyaku yang paling hebat," Fëanáro mengangkat kain itu, "Nerdanel, lihatlah Silmarilli!"

Tiga permata di balik kain memancarkan sinar terang benderang, seolah Telperion dan Laurelin memancarkan cahaya maksimumnya bersamaan—bukan, cahaya itu memang cahaya Kedua Pohon, disimpan dalam wadah bak berlian cemerlang.

"Indah, bukan?" tanya Fëanáro.

Nerdanel tidak menjawab, terlalu takjub hingga tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Namun Nerdanel tahu, itu bukan pertanda kekaguman. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa ketiga Silmaril itu akan menjatuhkan kemalangan atas mereka berdua—sekaligus seluruh kaum Eldar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

14. Small

Perjamuan besar-besaran digelar untuk mengiringi acara persembahan permata Silmaril kepada kaum Valar. Manwë memberkatinya dan Varda menyucikannya sehingga kejahatan dan hal-hal buruk tidak bisa menyentuh ketiga Silmaril. Meski begitu, Fëanáro tetap menyimpan Silmaril di rumahnya, terkunci rapat dalam kotak.

Fëanáro semakin jarang keluar dari bengkelnya. Makan dan tidur pun di sana. Apa yang dikerjakannya di dalam, Nerdanel tidak tahu.

Dengan tujuh putra dewasa yang selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, teman Nerdanel hanyalah palu dan pahat. Ia banyak memahat dalam kebisuan di studionya, hawa keberadaannya yang kecil lenyap di tengah arus deras kegelisahan yang melanda suku Noldor.

.

15. Secret

Ada rahasia yang disembunyikan Fëanáro darinya. Nerdanel tahu itu dari absennya sang suami dari tempat tidurnya, kibasan piyama di depan pintu kamarnya larut malam dan bunyi pintu menuju halaman belakang yang terbuka. Dan dari sana, terdengar suara-suara. Bunyi besi yang beradu dan pembicaraan lirih.

Tidak tahan lagi, suatu malam Nerdanel nekat mengintip halaman belakang. Ia mendapati suami dan putra-putranya berlatih menggunakan pisau—bukan, terlalu besar untuk disebut pisau. Bilahnya berkilauan dalam cahaya temaram Telperion.

_Pedang!_ Nerdanel berseru dalam hati. Tapi untuk apa pedang di Valinor, bukankah negeri ini dilindungi oleh kaum Valar, para Pelindung Arda? Bahaya apa yang mengancam nyawa mereka?

.

16. Truth

Desas-desus. Gosip. Selentingan. Kabar burung. Nerdanel yang selama ini terus mengabaikan berita-berita aneh itu nyaris memercayainya begitu melihat keadaan di istana. Fëanáro yang biasanya bersikap baik kepada kedua adik tirinya sekarang mengacuhkan mereka, bahkan meski ayah mereka ada di ruangan yang sama. Nolofinwë sendiri tampak tidak berusaha menghangatkan suasana, dan usaha Arafinwë sia-sia. Konfirmasi itu akhirnya datang dari Anaire, istri Nolofinwë.

"Akhir-akhir ini hampir semua pandai besi di Tirion membuat senjata," katanya. "Orang-orang bilang, Fëanáro akan menuntut haknya yang terampas."

_Tapi, hak apa?_

.

17. Side

"_Hak_ apa? Hak _apa,_ Nerdanel! Aku menuntut hakku di dewan ayahku, tempat yang selama ini dirampas oleh anak-anak Indis!"

_Tidakkah engkau sadar, Fëanáro, bahwa ayahmu selalu memprioritaskan dirimu?_

"Tapi tidak hanya sampai di situ, mereka juga merampas tempatku di hati ayah! Tidakkah kau mengerti, Nerdanel? Pertama ibuku, dan sekarang aku!"

_Bukankah kau sendiri yang memilih tinggal di luar istana?_

"Bahkan kaum Valar pun berusaha menyingkirkanku! Mereka takut padaku!"

Nerdanel akhirnya angkat suara, "lalu mengapa kau mendengarkan kata-kata Melkor, Fëanáro?"

"Kukira selama ini kau ada di pihakku, Nerdanel," nada Fëanáro berubah dingin. Ia berbalik dan pergi, tak menghiraukan Nerdanel yang menjerit memanggilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

18. Fade

Akibat mengancam Nolofinwë dengan pedang, kaum Valar memutuskan untuk mengasingkan Fëanáro ke Formenos selama dua puluh tahun. Nerdanel tahu ketujuh putranya akan mengikuti Fëanáro ke manapun ia pergi. Masalahnya ia tidak yakin dirinya cukup kuat untuk mengikuti mereka lagi—tidak, ia sudah cukup banyak menanggung beban dan memasang ketidakpedulian terhadap selentingan-selentingan dari luar yang akhirnya terbukti benar.

Setelah lama berpisah ranjang, malam itu Fëanáro kembali tidur di sisinya. Keduanya tidak tidur, namun tidak saling bicara.

Karena mereka tahu, kalau mereka terbangun pada keesokan harinya, semua yang mereka bangun berdua akan memudar.

.

19. Huge

Luka di hati Nerdanel terus menganga lebar, selebar ruang-ruang kosong yang ditinggalkan Fëanáro dan putra-putranya. Rumah itu terus menggemakan hal-hal yang absen dari kehidupan Nerdanel, menoreh luka di atas lapisan kulit baru. Akhirnya ia memilih tinggal bersama Ratu Indis—keputusan yang tak mungkin dibuat di hadapan Fëanáro.

Namun di istana hawa keberadaan Fëanáro masih melekat erat, seolah tak mau lepas dari dirinya. Kembali ke rumah orangtuanya pun tak mungkin—tempat itu adalah tempat Fëanáro pertama kali menghantamkan palu ke landasan.

Nerdanel tak bisa melarikan diri dari sang roh api. Lidah apinya terus menarikan perasaan bersalah—lidah api yang sama yang pernah menarikan cinta kepadanya.

.

20. Scene

Dua belas tahun telah berlalu ketika kaum Valar mengizinkan Fëanáro meninggalkan Formenos untuk menyambung kembali perpecahan di antara dirinya dan Nolofinwë. Sebuah festival akan diadakan untuk merayakannya. Nerdanel sudah tak sabar lagi untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Namun, ia harus mengubur impiannya dalam-dalam.

Tepat setelah Fëanáro berdamai dengan Nolofinwë, Melkor membunuh Kedua Pohon. Tak lama kemudian, datang kabar dari Formenos: Melkor membunuh Raja Finwë dan mencuri ketiga Silmaril.

Syok yang menghantam Fëanáro membuatnya bersumpah untuk mengejar Melkor hingga ujung dunia untuk merebut Silmaril dan membawa seluruh bangsa Noldor bersamanya pergi dari Valinor.

.

21. Over

Dibutuhkan kehendak sekokoh akar-akar gunung untuk mempertahankan pendiriannya, sekaligus bertahan agar dirinya tidak hancur berantakan dalam prosesnya. Dibutuhkan kepala sedingin salju untuk menghadapi sang roh api, sekaligus bertahan agar dirinya tidak meleleh di bawah tatapannya. Dan saat ini, ia menanti jawabannya.

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu, Fëanáro." Mata mereka bertemu, "aku tidak akan meninggalkan Valinor."

Sudut mulut Fëanáro bergerak, namun ia berbalik sebelum berbicara, "semuanya sudah selesai, kalau begitu."

Lama setelah punggungnya menghilang dari pandangan, barulah Nerdanel mengizinkan bentengnya meruntuhkan diri.

_Sudah selesai. Semuanya._

.

22. Heart

"Ibu… ibu tidak bersama ayah?"

_Ada kematian yang harus dibalas._

"Tidak, Nelyafinwë," kata Fëanáro dengan nada mengejek. "Ia lebih memihak para Valar yang menipunya. Beritahu adik-adikmu—ini terakhir kalinya aku mengizinkan kau membicarakannya. Pergi dan beristirahatlah, dalam lima jam kita akan berangkat ke Alqualondë."

_Ada harta yang harus direbut kembali._

Jauh dari jangkauan pandang dan pendengaran rakyatnya, sang Noldorán meluapkan emosinya dengan meninju batang pohon sekuat tenaga hingga kepalannya memar. Air yang mengalir dari matanya menguap dalam sekejap berkat panas rohnya.

_Dan ada luka hati yang tak bisa disembuhkan._

.

23. Believe

Rasanya sulit untuk memercayai segala hal yang terjadi. Ia ingin menganggapnya mimpi, namun pemandangan yang ditemuinya setiap hari menegaskan kalau itu bukanlah mimpi.

Pemandangan Tirion yang nyaris kosong melompong. Sosok kaku Anaire dan Eärwen di taman, wajah mereka menatap ke arah timur. Tiadanya cahaya. Tiadanya Fëanáro.

Ketika kabar dari Alqualondë tiba di istana Noldor, Nerdanel langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. _Tak mungkin Fëanáro melakukan hal seperti itu! _Namun tatapan si pembawa pesan mengonfirmasi kebenarannya.

Fëanáro telah membantai para pelaut Teleri dan merampas kapal-kapal mereka. _Kinslaying._

Dan Nerdanel berhenti memercayai semua hal yang ada di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

24. Sorry

Saat sang Balrog meremukkan armornya, Fëanáro tahu perjalanannya telah berakhir. Ia tidak akan pernah melihat ketiga Silmarilnya direbut dari mahkota besi Morgoth. Di sela-sela napas penghabisannya, Fëanáro masih sempat membujuk putra-putranya mengulangi sumpah itu.

Merasakan rohnya semakin membara, ia menatap putra bungsunya, Telufinwë, yang termirip dalam sosok dan perilaku dengan Nerdanel. Membayangkan istrinya mendampingi perpisahan roh dengan tubuhnya. Membayangkan segala hal yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelum ia meninggalkan Valinor.

"Maaf, Nerdane…"

Kata-katanya menguap ditelan panas rohnya. Tangisan samar mengiringi rohnya pulang menyeberangi Samudera, menuju Aula Mandos untuk berdiam selamanya hingga akhir dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

25. Wound

Mengesampingkan segala luka hatinya, Nerdanel membantu Arafinwë mengatur sisa Noldor di Valinor sebisanya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyebut nama suami maupun anak-anaknya, nasib mereka tak lagi diketahuinya. Nerdanel sebenarnya menduga, hanya saja ia menolak memercayainya.

Hampir 600 tahun berlalu ketika seorang pelaut menginjakkan kaki di pantai Valinor, membawa satu Silmaril dan kabar dari negeri fana bersamanya:

"Hanya dua putra tertua Fëanor yang masih hidup. Satu terbakar di kapal. Tiga gugur dalam usaha merebut Silmaril. Satu dikhianati…"

Setiap kata yang diucapkan Eärendil menoreh luka segar di atas luka lamanya, begitu dalam sehingga roh Nerdanel memilih pergi ke Aula Mandos.


End file.
